Beta Darcan
Darcan Serafi also known as “darlingShameful” or "twistyTwinker" is the main character in BrokenPieces and is the leader of the his rebellion in Dytika. His sign is Szenai, is the aspect of Rage and a derse dreamer. His horns are curved and are in the shape of two hearts. His emotes use |-E and = to represent his symbol with the expression in the middle, like so as a wink |-E;>= or shock |-E:O= Darcan is a mutant of a royal fuchsia blood. He is the descendant of La Amentero and was refused to be taken care of by him, and was assigned a Lusus, whom later died after being shot. Darcan was later raised by The Cyniicus and ran off at the age of 6 sweeps starting his rebellion against The Snowflow. Etymology Darcan's name came from multiple different words in the spanish language meaning "to love". His first name came from the words "dar encanto" and "encantar", while his last name came from "ser aficionado a". Of course this was in google translate, and Ramen has stated that he was too fucking lazy to remember the actual words of spanish. Originally Darcan was going to be set as the troll of love, but was later changed to be a character which despised quadrants because of what has sadly happened to him. Darcan has no intentions of being a matchmaker or anything to do with romance or quadrants. Personality Darcan is known to have a serious and sarcastic personality. He often curses and insults anyone but not to an extent like Karkat. He makes jokes often relating homosexuality or transgender subjects, despite it being uncertain if Darcan is "homosexual" or trans. Despise this behavior, he shows deep care towards his peers. He maybe harsh and very assertive when it comes to his loved ones, but he does this because he cares for them. He is known to have a more cheerful like personality as his dream self, since he has no responsibilities as being a leader and no stress involved with it. He is shown to have a much more loving relationship to Hardin in his dream self rather than him being awake, he hides this fact in order to prove himself that he isn't weak. Darcan also seems very insecure when it comes to anyone questioning about his seadweller-like appearance, he only shows his blood color around his rebellion, and when out in public he hides these traits. Even when around friends, he hides his fins regretting being related to La Amentero, and would rather be treated like a midblood or lowblood troll. He has severe hatred towards his ancestor. Relationships Hardin Harlie Ever since Darcan had laid -------- blah blah blah wip Kwense Gembar The two have been in a close relationship since they were both wrigglers and promised to be by each other’s side. Even though Darcan can seem harsh towards Kwense, he truly cares about him with all his heart. Both of them at one point even had flushed feelings for one another, but Darcan refused to get into a red romance with Kwense over the events that happened with Meikon made it traumatic for him. Darcan seems almost overprotective towards his moirail with Kwense, especially towards Richie interacting with Kwense. During one point, Darcan wouldn’t let Richie go near Kwense due to his flushed feelings for him, but soon Darcan felt comfortable enough to leave them alone but he keeps a good eye on Richie to make sure nothing bad happens between them. Hechiz Donair Originally, Hechiz and Darcan weren’t in such a good place with each other, Darcan wanted to kill Hechiz because of their highblood nature, but Hechiz ended up siding along with Darcan’s rebellion, and agreed to become his Kismesis. Soon enough after Kwense started to become matesprits with Richie, Darcan ended up breaking the Kismesitude with Hechiz, so that he can be closer to Kwense and not be distracted. The two have a very confusing relationship from being in and out with their Kismesitude to being best friends. Quoted from Darcan, “i TRuST HeR, BuT SoMeTiMeS i WiSH SHe